Bone conduction is a developing communication technology with numerous potential applications. One such application is the ability to send signals carrying advertisements into the bodies of individuals when they come into contact with a surface. This method of advertising may be beneficial because advertisements can be targeted only to individuals that are in contact with the surface, but there are instances in which an individual might not want to receive advertisements. For example, an individual that is trying to sleep with his or her head propped against the window of a passenger train may not want to be bombarded with advertisements.